Neko Light!
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Light berubah menjadi kucing dan dia terjebak dalam keadaan yang menyulitkan. Tapi, benarkah kesempatan untuk mengelak dapat diraih mudah? Yah, Light apa yang kau lakukan?... RnR? ... Two-shot.


Disclaimer : Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

LxLight

Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI(?), Gaje. Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

Di atas kasur seekor kucing dengan bulu cokelat lembut tertidur.

'_**Uh... di mana ini..' **_batin Light yang mulai tersadar. Perlahan matanya kembali fokus, dia mengamati ruangan.

Gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati kaca bening.

Kamar tidur yang luas, ruangan ini tampak sangat kosong. Aneh, bukan kamar pribadi yang biasa memiliki barang yang menunjukkan pemiliknya. Tidak ada bingkai foto, tidak ada lemari besar yang menyimpan pakaian, tidak ada rak buku atau benda apa pun yang seharunya ada sebagai pelengkap atau sebagai kenyamanan pribadi. Dinding yang diwarnai putih, hanya terdapat q_ueen size bed_ dan di sampingnya ada satu meja mahoni dengan laci terkunci. Di sisi lainnya terdapat pintu lagi, kamar mandi.

Light mengangkat kepalanya, ekor cokelatnya tanpa sadar bergerak. Telinga kucingnya berdiri tegak, iris matanya menajam. Mencoba mencari gerakan, atau suara.

Hening...

Tidak ada apa pun, selain deru napasnya sendiri yang terdengar di sepasang telinga segitiga lucu.

Light mulai menggali memorinya kembali, mencoba mengingat sesuatu sebelum matanya terpejam.

Ya, dia mulai mengingatnya.

Satu Shinigami idiot dengan temannya.. ehm Shioh? Sibodoh atau entah itu namanya?! #Sidoh#

Sialan Ryuk dengan temannya. Karena dua Shinigami itulah dia bisa berubah menjadi seekor kucing!

Dengan menukar apel merah yang baru saja Light beli dengan apel mencurigakan dan entah dari dunia mana sehingga dapat berada di tangan buruk Ryuk jelek dan teman bodohnya.

Satu gigitan kecil dan menelan. Panas menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya, bagai api yang membakar daging, tulang dan memanaskan darah yang di pompa melewati jantungnya. Huh, sensasi menyakitkan hingga membuatnya pingsan. Dan tentu saja Light panik setelah terbangun kembali. Tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi kucing.

Sejenak dia menenangkan diri. Telinga sensitifnya mendengar dua kekehan berat dan jelek bergema di kamarnya.

Light berusaha keluar dari kemeja yang menutupi tubuh kucingnya. Kepalanya akhirnya bisa terbebas dari pakaian besar yang tidak mungkin digunakan kucing.

Iris matanya menatap marah pada dua Shinigami yang akhirnya meredakan kekehannya.

Tapi Ryuk tidak bisa menahannya dan bergumam. "Aww Light-O~ manisnya.." katanya sambil jongkok dan menatap Kucing dan mulai terkekeh lagi. Tapi Kekehan Ryuk berubah menjadi teriakan rasa sakit.

Light dengan sepasang baru taring dan kuku tajamnya menyerang wajah Ryuk.

Wow memang sedikit aneh. Tapi, nyatanya tubuh kucingnya bisa menyakiti Shinigami. Dan Light tidak segan-segan. Dia dengan segala kekuatan dan kemarahan yang bukan kepalang mencakar dan menggigit Shinigami yang berteriak sakit.

Sidoh menatap ngeri.

Yah, meskipun Light kucing, dia terbukti menjadi ancaman mengerikan untuk dua Shinigami. Ryuk dan Sidoh terduduk minta ampun. Lelucon mereka menjadi hukuman mereka. Light mengancam untuk memberi tahu raja Shinigami. Tentu saja itu menjadi masalah besar untuk dua Shinigami itu. Mereka melanggar aturan. Berani meletakkan tangan pada mahluk fana. Dan siapa bilang Light tidak dapat berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan raja kematian. Pada kenyataannya Light bisa.

Jadi, walau pun kesal. Light harus menunggu waktu.

Waktu hingga sihir dari apel itu musnah perlahan di dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi, tanpa disangka ibunya datang ke kamarnya.

Light yang mengantuk telah mengabaikan suara knop pintu diputar. Dia sedikit lupa kalau dia kucing. Karena mengantuk bawaan kucing rupanya.

Jadi, dia diusir dari kamarnya sendiri. Kaki kecilnya dengan lihai melompat keluar jendela. Keseimbangan yang sempurna membuatnya dapat berjalan aman di atas atap. Kemudian melompat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan refleks mengagumkan.

Light yang berubah kucing. Sore itu berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

Tapi, keberuntungan tidak ada padanya. Sekelompok anjing liar mengejarnya. Light berlari sekuat tenaga. Tubuh kecilnya melewati taman, semak, dan kemudian di jalan aspal. Berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Kecepatan motor yang tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Light membuat lompatan besar dan berhasi menghindarinya, tapi satu anjing besar segera datang dan mengigit ekornya. Taring anjing menjepit ekornya dan anjing itu menarik hingga melemparkan tubuh kucing Light ke atas beton jalan. Tubuh kecilnya terbentur keras, sakit sangat sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, pusing melanda kepalanya. Sampai anjing itu kembali lagi, cakarnya menginjak kaki kucingnya dan anjing itu membuka rahangnya.

Light kucing pingsan.

Yah, itu ingatan terakhirnya. _**'Aku harap.. aku tidak terkena rabies...'**_ kata Light masih dalam tubuh kucingnya. Sejenak dia melirik perban yang diikat rapi di ekor dan kaki kirinya.

Light mengakui sedikit aroma yang berada di ruangan.

'_**Aroma ini,**_' Light mencium aroma manis. Aroma yang akrab. _**'Mungkin kah, L?!'**_

Telinga segitiga Light bergerak ke arah pintu. Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Knop pintu diputar.

L melangkah pertama ke dalam ruangan. Diikuti remaja surai kuning sebahu, dan kemudian remaja surai kemerahan.

**'L..'** Light menatap terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. L tidak seperti biasanya.

Wajah L berkeringat. Di wajanya ada sedikit semburat kemerahan. Napasnya sedikit tidak stabil. Alisnya menukik, matanya menyipit dalam kemarahan.

"Sialan, L! Aku minta maaf, biarkan aku membantumu!" teriak remaja surai kuning.

"Tenangkan suaramu, Mello...berteriak tidak akan mengubah semuanya. Lagi pula apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" kata remaja surai kemerahan, Matt. Menyelipkan tangannya di saku celananya dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Matt benar, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang." Kata L dingin. "Mengingat ini kesalahan, Mello." L menatap kosong keluar jendela. "Saya tidak ingin menerima bantuannya. Dan bisa tolong tinggalkan saya sekarang, karena saya tidak akan menahan kekuatan tendangan dan tidak akan menyesal."

Mello merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku..." katanya menunduk menyesal.

Matt menggosok kepalanya. "Yah, ini memang kesalahanku juga. Jika saja aku tidak memulai, ini tidak akan terjadi," Matt terdiam sejenak. "Mello tidak sengaja melempar suntikkan yang berisi afrodisiak kepadamu, L. Seharunya suntikan mengenaiku... aku targetnya."

"Maaf, L ... aku benar-benar," Mello menatap sang detektif. Tatapan penyesalan yang amat dalam. "Maaf..."

L mendesah. "Ya, saya tahu, tapi itu semua masih tidak meringankan keadaan saya." L kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Mello sejenak. "Tapi, setidaknya saya masih bisa menerima permintaan maaf."

"Oh, bagus! Kau dengar itu, Mello? L akan memaafkanmu," kata Matt. Kemudian canggung. "Yah, sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah cara untuk mengeluarkan itu."

"Efek obat itu tidak semudah itu, Matt. Tidak bisa diatasi sendiri." Kata Mello dan mendesah. "Harus ada penyaluran yang akan benar-benar menghilangkan efek obat."

"Ohh.. aku mengerti sekarang," kata Maat menatap tajam. "Kau mau menggunakan tubuhmu? Untuk membantu?"

Wajah Mello memerah. "Bukan itu maksudku!" bentaknya malu.

L mengangakat alisnya.

Mello menujukkan ponselnya. "Tentu saja dengan menggunakan jasa wanita kenalanku."

"Mereka bersedia?" Matt kemudian membayangkan sesuatu. "Pelacur." Gumamnya datar.

L marah. Kakinya menendang tembok yang berada di dekatnya. Sampai tersisa sedikit retakkan. Sungguh dia tidak suka dengan usul yang lebih tampak muncul sebagai lelucon. "Silakan pergi dari hadapan saya sekarang." Kata L rendah, mengancam.

Matt dan Mello bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

**BAM!**

Pintu tertutup keras.

L kemudian berbalik tubuhnya. Sepasang iris onix-nya menatap ke atas kasur. "Maaf, Neko kecil. Kembalilah istirahan." Kata L singkat. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**Clek!**

Membuka pintu kamar mandi. L mengilang ke dalamnya.

'_**Ohh.. tidak..' **_ Light mengerang. Jika saja wajah kucing bisa terlihat merah, pasti sekarang blush di wajahnya terlihat. _**'Aku.. dalam masalah besar..'**_ baru saja hidung sensitif Light menghirup aroma gairah yang berasal dari celana L.

Hal itu membuatnya malu.

Terburuk dari terburuk. Light berharap tidak akan terjadi.

Light berharap tidak berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Dalam keadaan ini, saat ini.

Dia tidak mau berubah menjadi manusia saat berada satu ruangan dengan L yang sedang bernafsu(?)

Karena kemungkinan dia... akan- eh dimakan (?).

Kemungkinannya besar. Itu bisa terjadi. Lagipula pria yang dalam pengaruh obat, sama saja dengan serigala lapar tidak bisa menahan menerkam dan mengigit.

Light terancam!

'**.. **_**nasib kejam..'**_ Light mengerang lelah.

.

.

.

A/N : Yah ini salah satu fic lagi, hanya twoshot. Jadi tinggal 1 chapter lagi akan dibuat.


End file.
